


Savoir saisir sa chance

by sous_le_saule



Series: Témoins [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour de chance pour un amateur de livres rares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoir saisir sa chance

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait la paire avec "Incompréhension".

 

Je n’en reviens pas : aujourd’hui, j’ai acheté un livre.

J’imagine que vous pensez que j’ai une vie bien passionnante, ou que l’achat d’un livre est pour moi un événement exceptionnel. Loin de là. Mais je n’étais jamais parvenu à en sortir un de _cette_ librairie.

Déjà, il faut qu’elle soit ouverte. Les horaires sont imprévisibles et fantasques. La boutique est accessible tantôt le matin, tantôt l'après-midi, rarement en conformité avec ce qu’affiche le panneau sur la porte, et jamais plus de deux heures d’affilée. Parfois, elle est fermée durant plusieurs jours, sans une explication. Il arrive même que vous entriez cinq minutes après l’ouverture et que le libraire vous prévienne qu’il va fermer incessamment.

Parlons-en, du libraire. L’air tout droit sorti des années 50 (au mieux), il vous lance un regard peu amène dès que vous franchissez le pas de la porte. Certes, il vous salue poliment, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sentir que vous dérangez. Il vous suit des yeux, sans un mot, pendant que vous déambulez entre les étagères. Et, même quand vous lui tournez le dos, vous _savez_ qu’il fronce les sourcils quand vous posez les mains sur l’un de ses merveilleux livres de collection. Le pire, c’est quand vous demandez le prix d’un ouvrage. Sa voix se refroidit, et il a toujours une bonne raison de ne pas vous vendre l’objet de vos désirs : le livre est réservé pour un autre client, un expert doit passer le voir le lendemain… Quand il a épuisé son lot d’excuses, il finit, dans un soupir, par vous annoncer un prix exorbitant, qui ferait reculer le collectionneur le plus acharné.

Pourtant, il n’a pas l’air d’un mauvais gars. Bien au contraire. Il parvient, je ne sais comment, à avoir l’air en même temps désagréable et désolé de l’être.

A ce stade, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je continue à fréquenter sa librairie.

D’abord, parce que, même si je ne peux rien y acheter, le simple fait d’y entrer est un privilège. Le lieu est imprégné d’une exquise odeur de vieux papier. Les reliures précieuses, éclairées par un rare rayon de soleil qui parvient à percer la saleté de la vitrine, sont un régal pour l’œil. Pour un instant, pas trop longtemps, je peux feuilleter là des trésors que je ne trouverai nulle part ailleurs.

Ensuite, parce que j’ai appris à connaitre le bougre. Il y a quelques mois, je me suis lancé le défi de l’apprivoiser. Lors de mes visites suivantes, je n’ai demandé aucun prix. Je n’ai tenté d’acheter aucun livre. Je lui disais juste mon émerveillement. Petit à petit, il s’est mis à me parler de ses découvertes, à me montrer l’une ou l’autre édition rarissime. Je lui ai mentionné quelques ouvrages que je possède, et ses yeux se sont mis à briller. Je pourrais passer des heures à l’écouter tant sa conversation est passionnante. On dirait qu’il a tout lu, et il parle de certains auteurs comme s’il les avait connus personnellement. La semaine passée, il m’a même offert une tasse de thé, et nous avons discuté toute l’après-midi.

Ce matin, quand je suis entré, il y avait un type dans la librairie. Je ne l’y avais jamais vu, mais ce n’est pas comme si les clients abondent habituellement. Ce n’était d’ailleurs manifestement pas un client. Il était accoudé nonchalamment au comptoir, faisant face au libraire avec lequel il semblait être en grande conversation. De toute façon, il n’avait pas la dégaine d’un type qui fréquente les librairies d’occasion. Grand, élancé, vêtu d’un costume à la coupe impeccable, il avait bizarrement conservé ses lunettes de soleil malgré la demi-obscurité qui règne toujours dans la boutique. Je me suis surpris à songer qu’il était extrêmement séduisant, et ça m’a perturbé parce que ce n’est pas une remarque que je me fais à propos d’un homme en temps normal. Comme s’il m’avait entendu penser, le type s’est tourné vers moi et m’a lancé un sourire en coin qui m’a mis vraiment mal à l’aise. J’étais à deux doigts de sortir quand il s’est redressé, s’est étiré (j’ai avalé bruyamment ma salive et j’ai rougi quand je me suis rendu compte que je le fixais d’un air ahuri sans le vouloir), puis a disparu dans l’arrière-boutique.

Le libraire l’a suivi du regard, puis s’est tourné vers moi et m’a salué chaleureusement. Je l’ai trouvé différent. C’est idiot de le formuler comme ça, mais je me souviens avoir pensé qu’il était moins poussiéreux que d’habitude. Intrigué, je me suis baladé parmi les rayonnages en l’observant discrètement entre les rangées de livres. Après quelques minutes, il a lancé : « Je vous laisse regarder, je reviens dans un instant ». Incroyable. Jamais il ne m’avait quitté des yeux une seule seconde lors de mes visites précédentes. C’en était même agaçant. Comme si je risquais d’abimer un livre ou, pire, comme si j’allais essayer d’en voler un !

J’ai honte de l’avouer mais, en le voyant s’éclipser, j’ai été tenté, l’espace d’un battement de cœur. Il y avait là un magnifique recueil de Keats qui me faisait de l’œil depuis des mois et qu’il avait toujours refusé de me céder, malgré les sommes croissantes que j’avais proposées. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Cela faisait deux pensées inconvenantes en cinq minutes.

J’étais toujours en train de feuilleter l’objet de ma convoitise quand le libraire est revenu de l’arrière-boutique, les joues rosies et ses boucles blondes encore plus décoiffées qu’à l’ordinaire. Oh. Bien sûr, c’était évident. Et nullement surprenant : la première fois que je l’avais vu, je n’avais pas mis plus de dix secondes à comprendre de quel bord il était. A la vue du sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres et de son regard perdu dans le vague, j’ai ressenti un élan de sympathie. Puis, soudain, je me suis dit que c’était le moment où jamais de tenter ma chance. Je me suis approché du comptoir, le livre à la main, et j’ai lancé, d’un ton détaché : « Combien, encore, pour le Keats ? »

Il m’a regardé, comme surpris de me voir encore là. Il a fixé l’ouvrage que je tenais. Il a ouvert la bouche. Il a hésité. Puis, il a répondu sereinement : « 1750 livres ». J’ai cru que j’avais mal entendu. Le prix était nettement inférieur à ma dernière offre qu’il avait refusée. Je suis resté interdit quelques secondes, puis j’ai commencé à compter le contenu de mon portefeuille. C’était exactement la somme que j’avais emportée, au cas où. J’ai presque jeté les billets sur le comptoir, en bafouillant des remerciements, et je me suis rapidement dirigé vers la sortie, serrant le livre contre mon cœur, tant j’avais peur qu’il change d’avis.

Il m’a raccompagné à la porte, m’a salué hâtivement, et l’a verrouillée derrière moi.

Je vais laisser passer quelques jours. Il ne faut pas forcer la chance. Puis, je reviendrai. Il y a un Byron qui me fait envie depuis longtemps. J’espère que leur histoire va durer.


End file.
